A Series Of Slam Dunk Slash Drabbles
by blue leafy
Summary: Vignettes of the lives of the characters in Slam Dunk, except in a romantic fashion that could only be thought up by starry-eyed fangirls. Slash, shounen ai, we start off with Shoyo. Fujima/Hanagata
1. Up, Up, And Away!

**Title:** Up, Up, And Away!

**Warnings:** OOC or out-of-character, romance and hopefully humour

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slam Dunk

**Authors' notes:** because the world needs more Slam Dunk yaoi…and I found 2 drabbles (Compromising Position and this one) sitting in my misc folder doing absolutely nothing and thought that couldn't do, so here they are.

What are fanfics/drabbles but a chance to see our beloved fantasies of our beloved characters come up on screen (rather than languish in the gutter of our mind), except in word form rather than pictures and moving pictures. Do excuse me for my excuses of making the characters out-of-character but if you enjoy romance and humour, I hope this will make you smile as it did for me.

--o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o--

The story began on a not very distinctive day when "crack" entered the Slam Dunk fandom and added a new part-time job to one Fujima Kenji who was already juggling his repertoire of part-time jobs namely, unofficial coach of the Shoyo Basketball team, highly respected captain of the team, a model student of Shoyo, God of his fanclub, a son any parent could ask for, etc…Many of the part-time jobs were useless in paying for the bills but it was alright because he was still in a secure financial situation where his parents were paying for them. However, the new one was rather unprecedented, though it still did not pay for the bills, for the one with the glasses was Hanagata Toru and everyone knows that mad scientists always wear them……

On his quest of becoming taller, he found his _true love_ and a height-altering formula, which made him grew……a centimeter.

"Kenji, it is just natural growing. That potion had nothing to do with it."

"Shut up, you are just jealous of my prowess at Science."

"coughShortiecough"

Fujima glowered at his traitor silently, promising revenge. One fine day in the future, he would grow into a height perfect for stepping on infuriating idiot. Yes, he could envision it already-the crunching of his bones under his sole, the pleading for the torture to stop and most importantly, the having to crane his head up just so to speak to Fujima. Victory would be honey-sweet, like the experimental height-altering formula he was currently drinking.

"You are going to get a toothache sooner or later. All that sugar cannot be good for your system." Hanagata stated as he shook his head resignedly and started on his bottle of perfectly healthy mineral water.

A sly glint entered Fujima's eyes

"Oh but if I get a toothache, you get to kiss it away." He commented innocently.

The tall bespectacled basketball player choked on his mineral water.

--o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o--

Fin

Extra Author's Note: 1st line was edited to "a not very distinctive day" from "a not very particular day" by advice from Kaiser Washington

P.S. Reviews are very appreciated


	2. Compromising Position

Title: Compromising Position.

Warnings: OOC or out-of-character, romance, suggestiveness and hopefully humour

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk

Author's notes: because we should always have interrupted make-up sessions and traumatized fellow basketball players.

-

--o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o--

"It isn't what it looks like." Fujima stated in a subdued tone as he clambered off Hanagata, removing his hands which were _under_ the taller player's shirt and his knee _between_ Hanagata's thighs.

However, the other Shoyo players simply could not take his words for it. It was the eleventh time they found their captain and assistant captain in some sort of intimate position and each time, the assistant captain was always blushing to the roots of his hair. They gave Fujima disbelieving looks.

"Really, I was tickling Hanagata and had threatened to knee him if he attempted to throw me off."

That was more convincing. It explained Hanagata's red face, but…the Shoyo players paled and proceeded to back away as unsubtly as they could. Sometimes, they really wonder about Fujima. No male should be able to talk about that sort of stuff so nonchalantly.

Hanagata winced along with them but at least with the distraction, nobody would notice the front of his shorts. Having an affair with his captain was both a blessing and a curse.

Fujima's intimidation—or what he prefers to call _charisma_ and oh, _presence_--always saves the day but his hormones damned his reason and put them in those precarious situations in the first place.

--o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o--

-

Fin

P.S. Reviews are very appreciated


End file.
